


New Ambition

by xBubble_Teax



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adorkable Kai Strikes Again, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Nakedness, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: All Kai wanted to do was surprise his lover. Unfortunately it turns out a lot worse than he predicted . . .





	New Ambition

*

“Hey, what time are you going to be home?”

I hear him sigh into the mouthpiece and I bite my lip, hoping that the dinner I’d prepared would be ready in time. I’d slaved over it for hours just to mark this one special occasion, if it got fucked up, I would only blame myself.

After all, it was a surprise . . .

“Soon, sweetheart,” he mutters lowly, and I can’t help but feel my heart raise a touch. His voice is so captivating; it often glides through my ears like drifting clouds on a lazy summer’s day. His touch is equal to match as I recall his velvet hands folding around my waist this morning as I kissed him goodbye.

But that’s what Aoi was. He was my perfection, my world. And all the beautiful elements that existed inside it.

We’d been together almost two years, Aoi and I. And despite a childhood where I grew up not knowing what love was, Aoi had managed to show me that. And I was ever grateful to him . . .

“Oh good,” I stir the rice again and glance over my shoulder at the clock sitting above the TV; the teeny tiny flat screen Aoi had insisted on buying so he could watch it while cooking . . . more likely while watching _me_ cook.

I smile; he _always_ insists on watching me cook,

“You know, when you get home I have a little surprise for you,” I whisper teasingly into the phone, turning around to wipe my hands on a dish cloth lying against the back of a bar stool,

“You do?” he sounds delighted, and that makes my smile stretch wider from cheek to cheek, “Well honey, you didn’t have to do that!”

“Oh yes I do,” I grin, looking through the open kitchen door to the living room with a sigh; reminding myself of the amount of packing I’d have to finish up before Saturday afternoon, “We have to celebrate our new apartment,”

“Yeah well, not before we sell our own, Kai,” Aoi scolds gently, “We’ll need the money from the sale to at least own one _room_ of our new place, not to mention I’ve trailed countless of estate agents today trying to find someone to help -”

“- Alright, alright, I get the picture,” I giggle, “Don’t worry, Aoi, we’ll find something. There has to be someone out there who’ll take this place. It’s got two bedrooms, a family bathroom, not a bad sized kitchen –“

“- Oh really?” Aoi mocks sarcasm, “I never noticed since I happened to be _living there,”_

Ever the joker. Surprisingly, I don’t tire of it; I’m always happy to be the butt of his joke; I don’t mind. As long as he’s happy, I am. Besides, if I pout long enough and sad enough, he’ll always make me ‘feel better’ afterwards.

And he makes me better alright . . .

“In fact, speaking of which,” Aoi says, me reaching for the TV remote to turn down the volume, “I have a surprise for you too, as it happens,”

“Get out!” I smile even wider, my cheeks almost aching against the strain, “You do?”

“I do indeed! Have you started dinner yet?”

“I’m on it as we speak babe,” I say, hurrying over to the cooker as something spits out at me from the pan, “Trust me, you’re going to love it,”

“Glad to hear it sweetheart,” I feel myself blushing at the compliment, even after so much time together the words still make me glow inside; taking me back to the times when I was a love struck, giddy teenager ,

“So, I’ll see you in about ten okay?”

“Wha-? Ten _minutes_?” My eyes widen in panic and I glance to the clock again, somehow hoping the fictional power in my stare would make it turn back a touch,

“Kai?” Aoi asks curiously, “That’s not a problem for you is it, hun?”

“N-No, o-of course not!” I splutter, wondering whether I’d have enough time to leave dinner for a moment while I get ready, “I’ll see you soon, okay? Love you,”

“Love you too, cupcake,”

He hangs up and I turn the heat down on the gas before sprinting to the bedroom and pulling my sweatshirt over my head.

I don’t care about the mess I’m making as I throw all my clothes to the floor, pausing with a blatant curse word to run back into the kitchen fully naked.

I’d forgotten the apron I was supposed to wear – for once I’d like to seduce Aoi into the confines of our own bed. For too many nights I’d let him have the upper hand and this was my one chance to reclaim my authority!

Hence the surprise; dinner for him . . . and then me for dessert.

I wrap the apron around my waist; suddenly thankful that the heat from all my cooking had filled the entire kitchen in a cosy, warm temperature – even my bare ass was growing goosebumps!

I wondered if he’d like it. I hadn’t really done anything like this before. I’d heard most couples dress up erotically to turn on their partners but since they were mostly girls it would either be a nurses’ outfit or a maid’s costume as the normal way to go.

Well you certainly wouldn’t get _me_ dressing up in a fucking frilly dress!

So I’d improvised. Aoi liked to watch me cook. Hence the apron. To seduce required some skin showing. Hence the bare nakedness.

I just hoped it was enough. And I also prayed that this surprise of _his_ wasn’t too spectacular to throw mine out of the water.

I wanted to make a mess of him. I wanted to pin him to that bed; to the floor, to the shower, _anywhere_ and just take advantage. Watch his face underneath me, hear him scream my name . . .

I hear a ding from the oven that tells me the spring rolls are done and I hurry over equipped with a pair of oven mitts. It wouldn’t be a complete disaster if I burned anything; I was just worried about setting my ass on fire or something.

I turn and kick the oven door shut with my foot, just catching a glimpse of the back of me in the reflective glass.

Wow. So _that’s_ what the back of me looks like.

I take a moment to let my eyes run over in curiosity; I’d never realised how small my butt was before!

And I’ll have to do something about that mole on my –

My phone vibrates loudly against the kitchen table and I drop the tray of spring rolls on the counter in front of me to answer it.

Sliding it open, I see the screen reads that I have a message from Aoi.

I let a smile linger over my lips at the thought of him; acknowledging how I haven’t really changed from being that giddy teenager after all.  
  
**Sender: Aoi <3**

**To: *Kai**

**Date Sent: 15/02/09, 18:47pm**

**(^3^) Hey muffin,  
  
J** **ust stopped to fill up on fuel. Won’t be long. Hope you’re ready for your surprise! (^ω^)**  
  
**Love you,  
  
Aoi,**

**xxxx**

I actually hear a voice out in the hallway moments after I’ve just plated up the sweet & sour dish. The little bugger was almost right on time.

I hurl the spoon I’d been using in any old direction as I hear his key in the lock (I’d locked it to prevent him getting in, in case I was unprepared) and hurry over to the breakfast bar to take my position.

I’d previously thought about sitting seductively on the bar stool with my legs crossed; but scratched that when I realised I probably looked like a woman.

I heard the handle being tugged and I just took the first thing that popped into my head. Placing my elbows against the counters, I turned my back to where he would enter, so my bare back was the first thing he saw. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, a finger poised against my lips in the hope I might just look sexy enough.

I hear him enter the living room,

“Kai, I’m home!” he calls, closing the door behind him and the jingle of his keys suggests them being set down somewhere.

He takes longer than I thought so I decide to lure him in, “I’m in the kitchen Aoi,”

“What? Still?” he chuckles softly, “Well I hope you’re ready for my surprise because I –“

He freezes in the doorway as he sees me and I hide a grin behind my finger.

I love the way his eyes are immediately directed to my ass, and I press my lips together as he starts to blush; his face soon bright red within seconds.

That’s until I realise Aoi’s are not the only pair of eyes watching me.

I just catch a brunette tuft of hair behind his shoulder, a smaller man peeking underneath Aoi’s arm to see what was going on.

I stare back in horror for a moment before I yelp and turn back the correct way,

“K-Kai . . .” Aoi barely manages a whisper, and while I take a moment to hyperventilate silently, the smaller man accompanying him puts a palm over his mouth,

“Oh . . .” I breathe, holding on to the counter behind me as my legs start to weaken. I feel a rash of heat grow along my neck until it reaches my forehead and by some measure, my fingers are shaking so hard I almost decapitate the steaming plates atop the counters, “Oh my G-God . . . I’m –“

I tiptoe back until I’m safely covered behind the counters, though it does little to shield the poor guy from what he’s already seen.

Ah crap . . .

“Umm, Kai . . .” Aoi clears his throat, and I notice there’s a slight bulge under his jeans, which satisfies me to a small extent, “This is Takanori Matsumoto,” he gestures to the small brunette with layered, wavy hair standing beside him, still covering his mouth with his palm.

I figure a handshake would be completely inappropriate so I settle for a nod, wondering if it’s one of Aoi’s work friends.

I do a mini contemplation in my head; _this_ is his surprise????

“Takanori has come to view the house,” Aoi explains, unbuttoning his shirt a little and I notice that red flush of his hasn’t gone away. Neither has mine, “He’s going to put an offer on it for us –“

“- Err, _thinking_ of putting an offer on it,” Takanori interrupts, having finally mustered the courage to remove his hand from his face, although he still can’t look me in the eye. Not that I blame him.

My embarrassment has officially reached sky high. I’ll never be able to live this one down.

Ever,

“Well, make yourself comfortable,” I offer politely, “Feel free to look at what’s on offer,”

Oh God. That was slightly inappropriate,

“Th-Thanks I will,”

I can’t help but notice how edgily he makes his way out of the room, flickering a glance at me every now and then as he goes on to explore the rest of the apartment.

Aoi turns to look at me awkwardly, stuffing his hands inside his jean pockets,

“Oh God, Aoi, I’m so sorry,” I moan, slumping my head on the free counter in front of me, “I never knew you were bringing him back here, why didn’t you tell me??!!”

Aoi was too busy looking at the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “Surprise,” he mumbled, and before long I heard the snickers come and I lifted my head to see his shoulders shaking; his hands brought up to cover his eyes,

“Oh that’s right!” I sneer, “Laugh at me all you like, but this is _your fault_!”

Aoi glances over his shoulder quickly before pushing the door shut, “Kai, how is it?!” he turns to face me again, now safe for me to emerge from behind my refuge in the counters, “I didn’t know you were going to do . . .” he gestures to my almost bare form with a grimace, “. . . This!” he finishes, scratching the back of his head as though wondering what to do.

I could still see the gleam in his eyes from having laughed so hard; I suppose in ten years time I might find the heart to do the same.

But right now,

“I just showed my ass to a stranger, Aoi!” I whisper frantically at him, waving my arms either side of me, “I mean, all I wanted was to celebrate getting our new place so I . . . I cooked dinner a-and dressed like this to –“ I stop and let my cheeks deepen its previous crimson stain against my cheeks,

“To do what?” Aoi asks curiously, almost in fits of giggles again, no doubt remembering the look on Takanori’s face at the time,

“To . . . you know,” I divert my gaze to the floor tiles, fiddling with the string tied in a bow against my stomach, “To . . . turn you on,”

I hear Aoi grunt lowly, and before long I feel myself being pulled into a warm pair of arms,

“Well, you did that alright?” he grins against my hair, and my bare flesh rubbing against his thigh makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

We stay like that for a moment, for a while forgetting that Takanori was still in the flat,

“He’s not going to buy it now is he?” I say sadly as I’m reminded of it, pulling away and staring up into Aoi’s dark eyes, his hair particularly fluffy today; the state that I adore and it takes all my strength not to play with it,

“We’ll see,” Aoi smiles, “Who knows he might have . . . liked what he saw,”

He grins wickedly at me and I scowl as he leans down to kiss me, pushing him away,

“You’re horrible,” I mumble, retreating back to safety behind the breakfast bar again.

I notice Aoi wink at me with a wry grin, going to open the door again.

I can see from where I’m standing that Takanori is pretending to be interested in the bonsai tree planted in the corner of the living room, when in actual fact I get the suspected feeling he was either too embarrassed or too scared to enter the kitchen again without permission,

“How are you finding things Mr. Matsumoto?” Aoi calls through to him, the brunette’s waves bouncing as he startles and turns around,

“Oh, w-wonderful thank you,” he grins sheepishly and starts biting his nails; and that almost certainly gives away his discomfort at this whole situation, not that I blame him.

He’s trapped in a small apartment with two gay men; one of which happens to be naked and who has already shown him content that would be rated in movie theatres as “moderately explicit”.

Well, it could have been worse. At least I’m not fat. And my butt _is_ kinda cute,

“Well thanks for letting me have a look around at such short notice,” the brunette smiles politely, but he still daren’t come into the same room, so Aoi decides to move to the living room.

Before he does though, he wafts a hand at me,

“What?” I mouth,

“You’re standing in front of the cooker!” Aoi hisses back, whether out of earshot of Takanori or not, I have no clue, “I can see your reflection!”

I furrow my eyebrows and turn around to find my backside gleaming against the oven door in all its glory.

I sigh and sidestep to my right out of the way; no wonder Takanori wouldn’t come in. By what he’s witnessed already I wouldn’t be surprised that he thought Aoi and I were porn movie directors,

“Well thanks so much for stopping by,” Aoi shakes the brunette’s hand and gestures him towards the door, and I decide to do the civilised thing and wave at him from my position,

“Sorry about earlier!” I call to him, Takanori smiling meekly in some sort of semi-understanding before he’s bidding goodbye and Aoi closes the door with a sigh.

I count down from three and already I hear the annoyingly light chuckles blaring from the other room within my given time limit.

I roll my eyes, looking down to the plates of sweet & sour to see they were getting cold,

“Aoi, are you hungry or what?” I moan, my lover appearing through the door a minute later with watery eyes and a hand clutching his stomach,

“Come on, Aoi, it’s not funny,” I pout, pushing a plate towards him and snatching a fork from the cutlery drawer, half pushing, half stabbing it into a chunk of chicken,

“Oh, Kai, come on,” Aoi wheezes, sliding onto a stool and wiping the tears still oozing from his eyes, “Have a sense of humour, you just showed your naked heiny to some guy coming to buy our house! Oh wait, wait, wait! _A Takanori tushi_!” Aoi slapped a hand against the counter as the giggles started up again, sinking my mood further into a gloomy paradise,

“Shouldn’t you be _jealous_?!” I spat, grabbing a fork of my own and sinking it into the rice with a frown, “I mean some guy just checked out your boyfriend’s butt; you should be hounding him one,”

“But, Kai, you brought it on yourself,” Aoi chuckled, “ _You_ were the one who offered it to him,”

I glare at him through half lidded eyes as he smiles and shakes his head, toying around with a pepper,

“And the look on his face!” Aoi snorted and put a hand over his mouth as I continued to stare as evilly as possible at him, “No wonder the guy looked so shell shocked; you’ve got that big mole on your –!”

“- I need the bathroom,” I mumble lowly, refusing to be made fun of in such a brutal way; it was uncalled for and unfair in my opinion.

How the fuck was I supposed to know he was bringing home a prospective buyer? It may have been a surprise but what if I hadn’t decided to wear the apron after all?

I freeze as I take hold of the bathroom door handle – sweet Jesus, what _would_ have happened???

I daren’t think about it, and find I actually _do_ need the bathroom by the time I get in there, removing myself of this stupid apron and tossing it to the floor in annoyance.

Aoi, as always, doesn’t hesitate to annoy me further; even while I’m still stood over the toilet, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist,

“Aoi, get off me I’m trying to pee here,” I sulk, one of his hands sliding further down to touch the top of my bare flesh; exposed now that my apron has been removed,

“I’ve got something to cheer you up,” he whispers in my ear, nibbling at my earlobe with sharp teeth and I grimace at the touch he’s making. It’s fucking weird. I’ve never had someone molest me while trying to do my business before.

You experience something new every day,

“What could _possibly_ cheer me up now?” I sigh and despite myself, I can’t help but give in to his touch, tilting my head back to meet his shoulder, “Tonight was a disaster. I screwed it up, Aoi,”

“As if,” Aoi whispers, almost so seductively I fear I may get hard and end up drenching the ceiling, “We can still have fun you know, if you want to?”

“Why?” I moan lowly, Aoi’s gentle fingers retracting from my cock and stroking my bare stomach instead, his other arm still wrapped tight around me, “There’s nothing to celebrate any more,”

“There is now,” Aoi says lightly, kissing the soft skin of my shoulder with equally delicate lips.

Having finally finished, I now turn around to face him, “What do you mean?”

Aoi jerks his head to the side, “Takanori just called,” he says casually and I let him smooth his arms around my hips again,

“And?” I ask nervously,

“And . . .” Aoi breaks into a smile, “He said he wants to take the apartment,”

My face breaks out into a huge smile and I start laughing, flinging my arms around Aoi’s neck,

“Oh my God, no way!!” I cry into his shoulder, Aoi lifting me up and twirling me around, “W-We’re moving house?!”

He sets me down again, and I actually find tears on my own cheeks now.

Happy tears though,

“We’re moving out?” I ask Aoi giddily, “W-We’re getting our first apartment together?”

Aoi smooths a few strands of hair away from my eyes, “We sure are honey,” he smiles sweetly, “And no more taking up space with all your arranging habits, it was bad enough when you moved in _here_ ,”

I scrunch my lips up to the side, “There’s nothing wrong with the way I organise my belongings!” I pout, stamping my foot,

“Oh yes there is,” Aoi grins, hoisting me off the floor and over his shoulder; so suddenly that I cry out and start beating him on the back with my fists,

“Aoi, put me down!!” I screech, “We haven’t finished dinner yet! I slaved over that you know!!”

“So what?” Despite the fact I can’t see his face, I have a feeling there’s a wide smirk plastered from cheek to cheek right now, “You’re gonna do what you originally intended,”

“And what’s that?” I ask lamely, giving up and slumping against him; he’s too tall for me to match his strength anyway, it was useless to even try.

Moments later, I’m being lowered onto our double bed, Aoi removing his clothes while I sat and watched, stripping himself down layer by layer and before long I noticed I had my mouth open the more I stared . . .

Once he’d finished, Aoi placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back, straddling me as his legs spread either side of my hips.

I sigh inwardly; the ability to do so physically robbed of me as his lips steal my breath, and I know once more that I’m being taken advantage of.

I suppose I don’t care. I’m enjoying myself too much to protest.

We break away from each other breathlessly, and Aoi sits on top of me comfortably, myself already grown hard against him,

“Come on then,” he smiles, his teeth grinding against his lips lustfully, “You wanted to seduce me?”

My eyes narrow and I smile back at him, “Not only that, but I made your favourite dish. Do you know how long I -?”

“- Slaved over it, yes, I know, I know, I know,” Aoi whines, pulling himself off of me and landing beside me with a thump, his hand stretching out to draw an invisible pattern on my stomach,

“So why don’t you slave over _me_?”

And that’s exactly what I did.

All. Night. Long . . .

*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another cross-post from my LiveJournal. Enjoy the hilarity! Again, this fic is years old, so apologies for any errors etc. I did my best to correct any ^^ <3


End file.
